Modern telecom provides global reach allowing any user to call any other user in the global network. The systems providing this global communications are built on a “half-call” model where the role of providing services during a call is shared between the originating and terminating networks. This scales well in terms of identity in that each user has a single identity that belongs to a single service provider. However, applying the half-call model globally comes at a cost. For example, the half-call model typically employs complex routing and interworking procedures to enable different service providers to find each other and deliver voice/video services across their boundaries.
Web Real-Time Communication (WebRTC) is designed around a “full-call” model, where a single WebRTC application delivers its service to both the calling and the called users. Since there is a single service-delivery entity, there is no need to deploy an inter service provider routing infrastructure. However, for service providers desiring global reach, this model does not scale well in terms of identity because each WebRTC service provider would need to assign and manage identities for all users in the global network. Alternatively or additionally, each user would generally be required to handle many identities, one for each WebRTC service provider.